My Murder
by AnneBronteAusten
Summary: Hermione Granger es una chica que simplemente trata de encontrar una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo.Cuando la vida la tenta a dejar la humedad de Inglaterra por la soleada Florida ella tomara la oportunidad sin saber que en aquellas costas encontrará a su asesino.


**My Murder**

 **"Dime ¿Después de que mi cabeza haya sido cortada, voy a seguir siendo capaz de escuchar, al menos por un momento, el sonido de mi propia sangre que brota del tronco de mi cuello? Eso sería un placer para poner fin a todos los placeres".**

Peter Kürten en su ejecución , se realizó el 2 de junio de 1931 en Colonia, Alemania.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **1.**

Odio los hospitales

Son detestables

Hueles a muerte y a cloro ¿a quién podría gustarle ese ambiente?.

Lleno de pesimismo, falsa alegría y amabilidad.

Pero qué lugar tan confuso

Debieron de haberme dejado morir en ese prado

 **Hermione Jean Granger ...**

 **Malfoy**

* * *

Ella recordaba cuando desperto en ese deprimente lugar.

Las enfermeras la miraban con lastima y unas con sospecha

Era irritante

Y mas el tener que lidiar con aquel detective y su compañero durante dias

Asi..

Y el tener que recordarlo... a el

DIA UNO.

 _-Señorita Granger necesito hacerle algunas preguntas-dijo el inspector mientras la enfermera le quitaba el respirador artificial_

 _-¿Tiene que ser ahora?,¿que ha pasado?-preguntó Hermione Granger observando los múltiples cortes y vendajes en su cuerpo,también tenia una pierna rota y un gran vendaje en el abdomen_

 _El inspector intercambio miradas con otro colega que trajo dos banquillos al lado de la cama de Hermione_

 _-Señorita Granger .. ¿no recuerda nada de los últimos dias?_

 _-Solo recuerdo el despertar en esta cama-espeto Hermione mientras la enfermera le ayudaba a sentarse_

 _-¿Esta segura?-replicó el detective_

 _Hermione lo miró seriamente unos segundos_

 _-¿Que ha pasado en realidad?-preguntó con leve gesto de fastidio por el dolor que le producían las heridas_

 _El hombre suspiró y exclamo:_

 _-La encontramos en los alrededores en su casa de campo con múltiples cortes y heridas-suspiro nuevamente tratando de buscar las palabras correctas y continuo- cuando la subimos a la ambulancia fuimos a su residencia y encontramos a 7 sujetos colgados en el salón principal y a tres mujeres muertas en su sotano cortadas desde la parte superior del cuello hasta sus genitales,fueron torturadas y mostraban quemaduras de cigarrillo, al igual que usted._

 _El silencio invadió a todos e incluso otros pacientes miraron perplejos a los detectives que esperaban impacientemente la respuesta de Hermione._

 _Pero en vez de recibir curiosidad o asombro por el asunto , solo recibieron panico por parte de ella._

 _-No... no ..no no ¡NO!,¡NO! ¡NOOOO!-gritó Hermione mientras sollozaba histéricamente -¡LO HIZO!, ¡EL LO HIZO!-Decía repetidamente mientras se movia de la cama y trataba de levantarse,una enfermera trato de detenerle pero Hermione la empujo derribando los sueros y medicamentos que tenia inyectados en la muñeca._

 _El detective la tomó por los hombros y detuvo sus bruscos movimientos y en determinado momento la abofeteó para consternacion de todos._

 _-¡Cálmese Hermione!,¡mireme!,MÍREME LE DIGO!-grito llamando su atención y sosteniendo su pequeña cara en sus grandes manos-necesito que me diga quien lo hizo, el o ella sigue en las calles y debemos atraparlo .Si usted tenia alguna relación especial con las víctimas,si las amaba y quiere justicia le pido,por favor le pido,que deje de patalear y gritar inútilmente y nos diga todo lo que sabe._

 _Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos se apartó de el detective cuando este soltó su rostro,miro al vacio recordando involuntariamente pequeños retazos de la sangre,de los gritos y de sus risas._

 _De repente rio_

 _-¿Le gustan las peliculas de terror detective?-cuestionó Hermione_

 _-Solo cuando me son utiles-respondio este de inmediato ,después le hizo señas a su colega para que volviera a acercarse._

 _Ella siguió mirando un punto muerto con sus enormes ojos color avellana,estaban rojos e hinchados y eso acentuaba su palidez y los grandes hematomas que tenia en el rostro_

 _-¿Cual es su nombre?-preguntó Hermione fijando su mirada en el primer hombre que la habia abofeteado -¿oh... nombres ?-añadió viendo al segundo tipo_

 _-Me llamo Theodore Nott y mi compañero se llama Marcus ... Marcus Flint-respondio-ahora...¿nos dira lo que sabe?_

 _-No puedo contarle nada de lo que paso ese dia sin contarle todo desde raiz,si le cuento lo que paso probablemente no lo entenderia-replico Hermione_

 _-¿Porque no podría entenderlo?-hablo Marcus por primera vez algo curioso_

 _-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a un psicópata que sea capaz de hacer lo que se hizo en mi casa?-pregunto Hermione observandolos_

 _-Haga lo que crea necesario señorita Granger-respondio Theodore_

 _-Hermione-añadió la chica_

 _-Hermione-repitió Theo_

 _Hermione se recostó en las grandes almohadas de la cama ,suspiro y comenzó:_

 _-Yo simplemente queria comenzar una nueva vida,alejarme de un lugar tan deprimente como Edimburgo ,venir a un lugar mas soleado como Florida-se detuvo y volvió a sentarse-esto inicio hace 1 año .. hace un año lo conoci_

 _-¿A quien?-preguntó Marcus sintiendo una leve punzada al ver el rostro de la ví si la conociera._

 _-A el que me hizo esto-respondió Hermione como si fuera obvio-les contare un relato en el que pensaran o señalarán muchas veces a distintos personajes,pero como en todos los filmes siempre es el menos sospechoso , al igual que yo seran engañados por el y no lo descubrirá a tiempo ,tal vez si lo hubiera hecho,tal vez si lo hubiera descubierto ... podría haber evitado el me engano,me sedujo con aquella sonrisa torcida y cuando levantó por primera vez aquel cuchillo de cocina... simplemente ya era tarde para alejarme de él._

 _-¿Puede comenzar donde todo empezó?,¿cuando conoció a su atacante?-pregunto Marcus_

 _-Todo empezó mucho tiempo antes de que me mudara a Florida.. tenía 20 años apenas... 20 dulces e inocentes años._

* * *

-¿Hermione?... ¿hija?-pregunta desesperadamente la madre de la chica

Hermione está totalmente paralizada en la silla que se encontraba en la oficina de su médico de confianza, este la mira con tristeza y dice conciliadoramente:

-Este tipo de cáncer es raro en gente tan joven como tú. Pero eso puede ser favorable para tu condición, ya que debido a tu juventud podremos atacarlo de mejor manera

-¿Me está diciendo que es bueno que tenga cáncer a esta edad?-replica Hermione secamente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Claro que no Hermione-espeto el-pero el cáncer de colon a edad avanzada es fatal y tu juventud puede ser un factor excelente para la recuperación

-Todo saldrá bien mi amor –dice su madre acariciando su espalda

-Las quimioterapias tendrán que empezar de inmediato Hermione y quiero hacer estudios para ver si podemos removerlo y no debilitarte tanto con las quimioterapias- concluyo el medico revisando un expediente-podemos empezar mañana mismo a medio día

-Vendremos puntuales doctor-dijo la madre de Hermione mientras esta continuaba mirando al vacío

El doctor se levantó y despido a Hermione y a su madre Helena de un abrazo conciliador, casi paternal.

El, Arthur Weasley, había conocido a la familia Granger desde que Hermione usaba pañales. Había estado en todos los momentos felices y trágicos de la familia Granger, incluida la muerte repentina del señor Granger por infarto. Ambas mujeres salieron de la oficina del médico tomadas de la mano y en silencio caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al estacionamiento del hospital y meterse en el auto.

Hermione y su madre se sentaron en los asientos delanteros en silencio total. Las dos llevaban vestidos veraniegos a juego estampados de flores azules ya que esa mañana era el cumpleaños número 20 de Hermione y después del hospital planeaban celebrarlo a lo grande en una fiesta en la casa costera de su madrina Rebecca.

-Mama…-susurro Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

Helena Granger estallo en sollozos y se lanzó a su hija abrazándola fuertemente. Hace años había perdido a su esposo y no podía con la idea de perder a su hija de tan solo 20 años sin haberla visto creer totalmente, sin haberla visto graduarse del instituto, sin esposo ,sin hijos .Simplemente estaba devastada.

-Te recuperaras Hermione… -dijo Helena–todo saldrá bien

-Oh mama… ¿pero cómo?, ¿Por qué yo?

-No lo sé nena-respondió su madre acabó de un momento-pero saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.

* * *

 ** _3 años después_**

 _*¿Cómo estas cariño?, ¿ya has desayunado? Mensajeame después._

 _Con amor mama*_

Hermione rió al ver el mensaje de su mama mientras pasaba la aduana y enseñaba a el desconfiado oficial americano su pasaporte ingles. Desde aquel diagnostico, su madre y ella se habían vuelto como uña y mugre, después de pasados 2 años su recuperación llegó cuando Arthur Weasley le extrajo el tumor canceroso y le dio la magnífica noticia de que estaba en perfectas condiciones .Al principio siguió en el instituto y volvió a reformar su vida pero sentía que le faltaba un verdadero cambio ya que aunque amaba tiernamente a su madre ella misma necesitaba nuevos aires y creyó que las soleadas zonas de Florida serían perfectas para que se reinventara. Y con esta idea en su mente cogió las maletas y abandonó Edimburgo con la esperanza de sol, mar y arena en su gato no estaba tan entusiasmado como ella , Hermione había insistido en llevárselo a el nuevo mundo ,algo que el felino le reprochaba con la mirada ya que la miraba claramente irritado, cuando lo recogió en la banda del equipaje el gato la vio con algo de alivio

Hermione estaba ya montada en un taxi que la llevaría al departamento que había rentado por internet a una chica pariente cercana de su madrina Rebecca que se mudaba a los Ángeles y necesitaba una inquilina para recibir ingresos era excelente para ella y su madre ya que la sobrina de Rebeca ,Pansy, ella era algo conocida en el circulo intimo de la mama de Hermione y eso le daba algo de confianza a Helena (quien se negaba a dejar ir a su hija sin parientes o amigos próximos a ella), el que Pansy haya sugerido su departamento fue como una bendición para Hermione ya que mataria dos pajaros de un tiro:

 _1-La incesante preocupación de su madre_

 _2-Y el buscar departamento_

-¿La calle Oakland señorita?-preguntó el taxista observando el papel que Hermione le había dado

-Si ,esa misma –respondió Hermione tecleando un mensaje para su madre mientras su gato (Llamado Jack) se removia impacientemente en su jaula.

Y así el taxista comenzó a conducir a un complejo de casas de lo más elegantes en la costa de Florida. Hermione no había prestado atención al camino pero en momento dado levantó la vista y observó las enormes casas que estaban a centímetros de la costa, estas eran elegantes y lujosas haciendo que Hermione se preguntara si había anotado bien la dirección.

-Bien señorita, la Calle Oakland… ¿número 208?

-Eh… si –respondió Hermione dudosa

El taxista asintió y buscó con la mirada hasta detenerse en una banqueta que tenía una casa costera al lado con el brillante número 208 en un próximo buzón. La casa era grande y hermosa y eso convenció más aún a Hermione de su aparente error, ya que el precio de renta era una burla si comparaba la casa con las descripciones que la dueña le dio a Hermione. Cuando se detuvo el taxi inmediatamente una joven salió de la casa , esta se adelantó a un chico rubio que venía detrás de ella y que Hermione desconocía totalmente.

-¡Bienvenida!-exclamo la pelinegra alegremente

Hermione la reconoció al instante por las video llamadas que habían tenido y respiro aliviada al ver que había acertado, el chico rubio la había pasado por alto y se dirigió al portaequipaje con el taxista a bajar el enorme equipaje de Hermione.

-Soy Pansy, la sobrina de Rebecca- se presento , de inmediato saco dinero de su bolsillo y se lo tendió al taxista -anda yo pago-replicó al ver que Hermione estaba próxima a protestar.

-Mucho gusto soy...

-Hermione-completo la chica-vamos ven adentro, Draco meterá tus cosas-dijo señalando al chico que ya cerraba el portaequipaje y metía las enormes maletas marón de Hermione a la casa

Ambas avanzaron y entraron a la casa ,esta era enorme y con un estilo hogareño pero moderno que reflejaba que gente joven vivia en ella.

-Me alegra que hayas venido ,ya no sabia que hacer con esta vieja casa y no me apetecía dejarla tan sola después de que me fuera a los Angeles-exclamó Pansy guiando a Hermione al segundo piso-¡Draco ven es por aquí!-gritó al chico que ya iba camino a la sala.

Subieron al segundo piso y pasaron por un mini salón antes de llegar a una puerta blanca que Pansy abrió y que revelo la que seria la habitacion de Hermione, era grande y estaba decorada con tonos blancos y púrpuras con cuadros en las paredes pintados con el estilo típico del renacimiento (según dedujo Hermione)

-He escogido la decoracion yo misma-dijo Pansy orgullosamente mientras le mostraba todo-aqui esta tu baño,tu escritorio y un lindo balcón por si deseas ver las estrellas-dijo Pansy animandola a ver por el balcón

-Es precioso-susurró Hermione viendo la én observo a su próxima casera . Era hermosa,su cabello era corto y le llegaba a la nuca,su piel era blanca y sus labios rojos y carnosos.

-Deberías verlo de noche ,vale la pena sentarte con un telescopio y esperar unas horas-exclamo Pansy para inmediatamente girar a donde entraba Draco con las maletas-déjalas ahí Draco-dijo avanzando hacia el y tomando una de las maletas y poniéndola en la cama

Hermione giró y observo al chico,era bien parecido,su piel era pálida pero estaba algo marcada por el sol y se veía serio . Algo que incomodó a Hermione pero no evito que lo saludara

-Hola ... gracias por subirlas-dijo Hermione tímidamente acercándose a la cama

-No te preocupes...Pansy siempre me usa de mayordomo-Respondió Draco con una repentina sonrisa

-¡Pero te has ofrecido!-espeto Pansy defendiéndose- dijiste que Hermione era muy mona cuando viste la fotografía-exclamo Pansy burlonamente

Draco rió y negó con la cabeza

-Fue solo un comentario -espetó mirando de reojo a Hermione y retirándose de la habitación

Pansy le saco la lengua despectivamente y rio.

-Es mi hermano-explicó-ambos nos iremos a los Angeles en unos dias asi que te fastidiaremos unas semanas antes de mudarnos

-Bueno esta es su casa-respondió Hermione-en todo caso seria yo la que fastidiaria un poco

-Claro que no-respondió Pansy de inmediato-la tia Rebecca me ha dicho que eres buena chica y .. bueno lo que te ha pasado

Hermione suspiro y entendió a lo que Pansy se referia, la madrina de Hermione , Rebecca, fue una de las personas que más la apoyaron en su decisión de querer mudarse y seguramente le habia comentado a su sobrina lo del cáncer, Hermione no tenía problema en ello pero detestaba que la gente la tratara como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

-Si.. tia Rebecca ... se preocupa mucho por mi-respondió Hermione

Pansy observo como Hermione se ponía seria y miraba la marea pensativa y sintiendose estúpida por su impertinencia exclamo:

-Pero no pongas esa cara ¡Estás en Florida!-espeto Pansy animadamente-ven vamos con Draco, el debe de estar metiendo sus manazas en mi comida y detesto que se sirva antes que los demas ¡Mama se moriria si lo viera!.

Las dos abandonaron la habitación y bajaron al salón atravesando una hermosa sala y entrando a una gran cocina finamente decorada donde efectivamente Draco estaba sentado en frente de la isla de la cocina comiendo de un gran tazón de espagueti con un pequeño tenedor animosamente.

-¡Hola chicas!-dijo con la boca llena de espagueti

-¡Draco!-grito Pansy indignada mientras tomaba un pan de ajo y lo golpeaba en la cabeza-¡modales!

Hermione rió al ver como Draco levemente ofendido tragaba y respondia:

-Te has tardado demasiado y tenia hambre-dijo encogiéndose de hombros,vio a Hermione ,sonrió y añadió-ademas a ella no le molesta

Hermione rió entre dientes , avanzo hacia los cajones y comenzó a buscar en ellos.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-replicó Pansy fingidamente molesta-¡dirá que somos animales!-

Draco rió y dijo:

-Tu roncas como animal , si no era yo, serias tu quien se lo haría pensar

Pansy enrojeció avergonzada y antes de que pudiera replicar Hermione encontró un tenedor y comenzó a comer del tazón,Draco sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-No me molesta-dijo Hermione comiendo

-Vez-exclamo Draco observando engreidamente a Pansy- Tia Rebecca no mentia cuando dijo que eras agradable-añadió para con Hermione

-Gracias-respondió Hermione

Pansy rodó los ojos y suspiro.

-Bueno por lo menos se llevaran bien, mi hermano suele ser un dolor de cabeza cuando quiere, pero al parecer le has caído en gracia-espeto mordazmente hacia Draco

-Yo siempre soy agradable hermanita-respondio Draco burlonamente -ahora ven a comer, si adelgazas más desaparecerás y no queremos eso.

-Vale ,Vale-replico Pansy tomando otro tenedor del mismo cajon que Hermione lo había hecho-tienes que venir con nosotros a la próxima fogata Hermione-sugiro Pansy mientras comia de una forma más limpia que su hermano-es una fiesta de nuestra antigua fraternidad

-Seria bueno-contestó Hermione

-Seguro que lo sera-dijo Draco-podras empezar a relacionarte con los chicos ... tía Rebeca nos ha dicho tu universidad y eso-añadió rapidamente

-No me sorprende ,Tia Rebecca no es de guardar secretos-dijo Hermione

-Estoy de acuerdo-exclamo Pansy-en una ocasion ambos nos escapamos a una fiesta a media noche, tia Rebecca sabia del plan y se lo dijo a nuestra principio nos molestamos con ella pero despues descubrimos que habia estado ebria esa noche y nuestra madre estaba con ella... y bueno ,ya sabes.

-Bueno eso suena peor que esto -exclamó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro que lo fue-dijo Draco apartándose hacia la nevera - no volvimos a ver la luz del sol en mucho tiempo-dijo mientras sacaba una soda y Pansy traía unas copas,sirvio en cada una y continuo-y dimos Hermione... ¿porque has escogido Florida?

-Es ... soleado y todo contrario a Edimburgo-comenzó Hermione-he leído sobre américa y bueno.. simplemente no pude resistirme.

-America... no se porque siento raro cuando escucho eso-dijo Pansy-me siento de otro mundo cuando me llaman ¨americana¨

Los tres continuaron comiendo y charlando,Hermione se sentía increiblemente comoda con aquellas personas que apenas y conocia,le divertia Draco y el como hacia rabiar a Pansy

Sentia que ya estaba consiguiendo lo que buscaba al llegar a Florida.

Aunque no podia evitar sorprenderse con la familiaridad con la que ambos le hablaban.

...

Hoy justamente se cumplían 3 semanas desde que había llegado a Florida.

Hermione salió por la puerta trasera de la casa está daba a un pequeño lugar de reunión que por lo que se veía estaba destinado a fiestas y reuniones ya que era amplio y daba directamente a la costa .Encontró una hamaca y tranquilamente se sentó y comenzó a leer su viejo ejemplar de Mi Lucha de Adolf Hitler,para ella es un libro tan polémico como interesante y ala vez maligno con grandes muestras de el egocentrismo que un hombre puede llegar a tener hacia si mismo , su devoción de leerlo recayó en su última clase de psicología donde su profesor les había hablado sobre cómo la mente humana puede tener múltiples personalidades y rincones oscuros en el fondo de su ser ,después de explicar eso les había mandado a que hicieran un informe en el que escogieran un personaje o situación que representará eso y dieran una perspectiva propia de la psicología del sujeto .Para ella este libro y la imagen del despiadado dictador era el ejemplo perfecto de cómo alguien puede ser encantador y ganarse a las masas pero ala vez tiene un lado psicótico en el que no hay cabida para sentimiento alguno.

En pocas palabras un maniático excéntrico.

Pronto ella misma tendría que lidiar con alguien de ese calibre.

Su primera semana en la universidad había sido buena y no podía quejarse en lo absoluto ,los amigos de Pansy y Draco rápidamente la habían reclutado lo que le dio una gran ventaja social ya que el grupo era el más popular de todo el colegio y por ende Hermione al poco tiempo de su llegada lo era de igual manera , eso era todo lo contrario a Edimburgo y aunque ella jamás se interesó en la popularidad no podía negar que el ser aceptada le sentaba bien. Sus compañeros de hogar eran un otro caso, las mañanas veía la batalla campal que Draco y Pansy tenían alá hora del desayuno debido a que Pansy deseaba tener un orden y una debida apariencia sobre todas las cosas y eso a Draco no se le daba,como resultado las situaciones eran cómicas y Hermione no podía evitar reírse al ver como Draco trataba de servirse cereal en un simple vaso y era reñido rápidamente por Pansy ya que a consideración de ella el comer cereales o pizza durante todo el día no era un desayuno e imponía lo que era el desayuno típico americano (huevos revueltos y demás). Otra cosa que tenía que contar era sus incómodos encuentros con Draco , el era la persona más liberal y relajada que conocía en cada aspecto de su vida pero eso provocaba situaciones en las que Hermione jamas se había visto envuelta.

Y como resultado la convivencia se truncó incómoda al cabo de una semana con una de sus primeras duchas en casa

Aún se sonrojaba al recordarlo ...

 _Ese dia Hermione llego del instituto totalmente empapada en sudor debido a un juego de voleibol que habían tenido y quería meterse en la ducha cuanto antes ,cuanto llegó ,la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras a excepción de el piso de arriba y eso la hizo pensar que tal vez Pansy ya habia llegado a cenar (Draco jamás llegaba antes de media noche entre semana)._

 _-¿Pansy?-preguntó Hermione sin recibir respuesta_

 _Continuo subiendo las escaleras y llego a su habitacion donde se sintió libre y se despojó de sus ropas para tomar su bata de baño y meterse en la ducha pero antes de entrar a su baño personal recordó que la tuberia que daba a su baño se habia roto y tenia que usar el baño de invitados que tenía una como suspiro al recordar el detalle y se desplazó al ya mencionado lugar junto con sus pertenencias y su celular que comenzaba a sonar debido a los mensajes de su dedico a contestarlos distraídamente mientras sostenía sus productos de higiene personal y llegaba a la puerta,sin fijarse la abrió completamente y levanto la vista sin ver alguna desnudo nuevamente y cuando termino de contestar hasta el último mensaje de su madre , lleno la bañera y se hundió en ella. La misma era algo pequeña y solo alcanzaba a cubrirle parte del cuerpo. Despues de un rato la puerta se abrió súbitamente mostrando a Draco con un par de audífonos y solo una toalla cubriendo su ¨intimidad¨. El al principio no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione y se quito la misma y comenzó a hacer pis , pero al levantar lentamente la vista la vio completamente en topples abrienod los ojos de par en par._

 _Hermione enrojeció en una milésima de segundo_

 _Y el simplemente sonrió al cabo de un rato_

 _-Hola-dijo Draco como si nada mientras terminaba de responder al llamado de la naturaleza._

 _-¡Draco!-gritó Hermione arrojándole su propia toalla -¿No ves que esta ocupado?_

 _-Lo siento, mi vejiga explotaría si no lo hacia-respondió colocando de nuevo su toalla alrededor de su cintura_

 _-Pero..tu tienes tu propia ducha_

 _-La tuberia -dijo como si fuera obvio -la compartimos_

 _Hermione se sentía indignada al ver como Draco sin pena alguna le respondía y le explicaba el problema ,cuando se disponía a levantarse y echarlo toda su anatomia quedo ala vista, al notarlo rapidamente cogio una segunda toalla y salió con gesto de fastidio de la bañera pero olvido sus sandalias y se adelanto a atraparla pero el en su rápido movimiento no tuvo suficientes reflejos y Hermione le tomo el hombro instintivamente haciendo que este callera con ella_

 _Y aun peor_

 _Sobre ella._

 _La toalla de Draco prácticamente habia sido dejada de lado por la gravedad y de nuevo la naturaleza le fastidiaba haciendo que su miembro sufriera una erección._

 _Hermione estaba desnuda... vaya que la escena era pintadita para una película para caballeros._

 _Se miraron durante unos segundos totalmente paralizados .Hermione no creía que la situación pudiera ser mas embarazosa , pero como siempre el destino le jugo una mala pasada y a los pocos segundos escucharon los tacones de Pansy en el suelo de madera._

 _-¡Mierda!-había dicho Draco en un grito ahogado poniéndose de pie rápidamente ,pero eso o fue suficiente._

 _Al parecer era costumbre de familia no tocar y cuando este se envolvió con la toalla rápidamente Pansy abrio la puerta y sorprendió a Draco en plena erección y con Hermione aun paralizada en el piso completamente desnuda._

 _Aun no hablaban del tema y Pansy se limitó a quedarse en blanco unos segundos para luego soltar una sonora carcajada y a cerrar la puerta rápidamente . Draco no le había dirigido la pala en dí no sabía si era vergüenza por el penoso asunto o que simplemente la potencial relacion amistosa se había ido por el caño en aquel momento._

Esa misma noche había escuchado a ambos pelear durante una media hora pero el oleaje le había impedido escuchar con claridad a qué iba el asunto y de inmediato se sintio culpable por ocasionar fricciones.

Sin duda eso habia puesto las cosas algo incómodas en la vivienda, pero eso no evitaba que disfrutara su nueva vida.

Aunque las cosas se habían vuelto silenciosas y las conversaciones silenciosas ,Draco la miraba esporadicamente ,pero cuando cruzaban miradas este la observaba unos segundos mas antes de apartarla de su campo de vision rapidamente.

Y con esto en mente trataba de concentrarse en su lectura hasta que Pansy la llamó para la cena. Se levanto y la siguió hasta la cocina donde Draco ya engullia lo que parecía un guiso a la mexicana.

-Es noche de tacos-explicó Pansy-pero tambien compre otros platillos-concluyó sonriendo

Draco la miro de reojo y siguió comiendo... sin contar algunos comentarios animosos de Pansy la comida siguió su curso en un silencio total.

Cuando terminaron de comer ya casi era de noche (el cambio de horario hacía sentir a Hermione como si apenas el día acabase de iniciar )y Hermione se retiró a cambiarse de ropa. Sin pensárselo mucho unos jeans gastados con una sudadera verde y bajó al salón donde Draco esperaba en solitario sentado en un sofá marrón mientras tocaba algunas notas sueltas en un vieja guitarra,al lado tenía una pequeña libreta donde cada tanto escribía mismo vestía unos jeans más oscuros y conservados que los de Hermione,su cabello estaba más desordenado y parecia algo mojado,por último traía puesta una polera con la palabra ¨Florida¨ en el frente. A Hermione le parecía uno de esos chicos de portada que veía cada tanto en las revistas que su madre devoraba cuando tomaban el te y rió para si misma al pensar que diría su madre al ver a un ¨chico malo¨ en persona, su madre jamas se habia distinguido por decir los comentarios mas acertados y sin duda seria divertido ver su reacción para con Draco.

Después de su minucioso análisis Hermione entro de lleno al salón llamando la atención de el chico.

-¿Tocas?-preguntó Hermione en un momento de valentía

Draco la observo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Solo cada tanto... es inusual que pase-respondio tranquilamente -Solo lo hago cuando realmente se da la ocasión o tengo algo nuevo sobre que escribir

-¿Escribes?-dijo Hermione curiosa

-Sip-respondió Draco rápidamente-soy una caja de monadas

Hermione observo la pequeña libreta ,Draco distinguió el atisbo de curiosidad en su mirada

-¿Quieres escuchar algo?-ofreció amablemente

-Seguro -respondió Hermione

-Bien aun no termino pero creo que puedo darte un adelanto exclusivo-dijo removiendo sus notas-bien aquí vamos:

 _Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez mas_  
 _Pero nada se detiene_  
 _Solo vivo para ti_  
 _Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_  
 _Como un vicio que me duele_  
 _Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

 _Luna_  
 _No me abandones mas_  
 _Que tiendo a recuperarme_  
 _En la cuna de tus crateres_  
 _Silencio_  
 _Se abre la tierra_  
 _Y se alzan los mares_  
 _Al compas del volcan_

 _Y cuando te me acercas_  
 _Se acelera mi motor_  
 _Me das fiebre_  
 _Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir_

 _Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir como un vicio que me duele_  
 _Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

 _Luna_  
 _No me abandones mas_  
 _Que tiendo a recuperarme_  
 _En la cuna de tus crateres_  
 _Silencio_  
 _Se abre la tierra_  
 _Y se alzan los mares_  
 _Al compas del volcan_

Hermione quedo maravillada por tal sensibilidad en alguien que parecia el tipico chico malo,esa naturalidad y los sentimientos plasmados en las letras le decian mucho mas de lo que veía

-Es hermosa-susurro Hermione

-¿Segura?-cuestionó Draco- aveces siento que sonaria mejor si la cantara una chica

-¿Porque no ambos?-sugirió Hermione

-Podría ser... -dijo Draco pensativo

-Siempre se lo he dicho -dijo Pansy interrumpiendo-aunque me gusta como suena cuando la canta el mismo... bien ¿nos vamos-anadio

-seguro ..¿estás lista Hermione?-preguntó Draco

-¿Lista?-replicó esta

-La fogata-respondio Pansy - dijiste que irias

La chica no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la invitación ,había olvidado la promesa y pensado que las relaciones se habían ende le tomo desprevenida.

Draco y Pansy la miraban expectantes hasta que asintio levemente

-Oh cierto eso... vale , supongo que sera divertido-respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Sin mas se encaminaron por la costa hacia un pedazo más apartado que igual daba al el estaban congregados varios chicos del instituto que Hermione ya conocia y que la saludaron cortésmente a su también se había reencontrado con viejas amigas y rápidamente se apartó de Draco y Hermione dejándolos solos en medio del la observaba evaluandola y Hermione sentía su mirada y respondía con movimientos incómodos dirigiéndose hacia unas sillas que estaban cerca del fuego,Draco la siguió y se sentó á su lado como si nada hasta que al fin exclamó:

-Vale ¿que te pasa?-preguntó Draco

-¿Que me pasa de qué?-replicó Hermione mientras los demas bebian cerveza y charlaban animadamente

-Cada vez que estás a menos de 1 metro de mi te pones roja como tomate y bajas la cabeza ¿es por lo de aquel dia?-cuestionó Draco seriamente

-No... bueno ... si -comenzo Hermione balbuceante-Pero tú has sido el que no me dirijia la palabra-dijo contraatacando

-¿Que esperabas?-replicó Draco con ironia-cuando te veo me miras como si estuviera desnudo y eso no da una buena señal

-¿Solo por eso?.. pero si les escuche reñir esa noche-exclamó Hermione desconcertada

Draco simplemente sonrió socarronamente y dijo:

-No fue nada-comenzó-Pansy pensaba que teniamos una especie de aventura erotica prohibida con alto nivel sexual, pero le explique que era llevabas unos pocos días con nosotros y simplemente le expliqué lo que pasó... al principio no me creyó demasiado pero al ver tu expresión en el desayuno y tu incomodidad al estar serca de mi en los siguientes días la convencieron .Desde hace dias planeaba reparar su error y hacer que no cambiaras de color cada vez que estaba cerca ,pero no sabia como decirte que ya sabía que simplemente fue un accidente

-No era mas simple decirmelo y evitarnos todas esas comidas silenciosas-respondió Hermione con escepticismo

-Lo intento-dijo Draco defensivo-¿acaso no notaste las comidas extrañas que compraba?.Creía que con eso te haría hablar por lo menos de comida y eso ,pero siempre comías como si alguien te estuviera apuntando con un arma

-Creo que solo ha sido un malentendido...-dijo Hermione

-Si-respondió el rapidamente-dejando eso de lado... ¿quieres escuchar una historia de terror?

-¿Ahora?

-Es una fogata... sin historias de terror o intimidad adolescente , bueno , simplemente es una pila de madera quemándose

-Vale..dispara

Draco tomó su teléfono celular y encendio el flash

-Tengo una típica de esas que son contadas en cada colegio . Esto le paso a una profesora de inglés-comenzó con la luz del flash en la nuca simulando una lámpara- me lo contó un chico mientras nos grabamos para escuchar nuestros fallos en inglé se grabó leyendo un texto para ver sus fallos en pronunciación, y al rebobinar y reproducir la cinta, pudo escuchar perfectamente como algún tipo de voz burlona repetía lo que ella decía pero con acento sarcástico de tipo "ña ña ña ñañañaña ", Cuando ella se paró un momento, se oía claramente la palabra "Puta" en la sé , yo he escuchado la cinta y esa voz no es humana, parece como cansada, como de ultratumba.

-¿Eso es un relato de ultratumba?-exclamó Hermione riendo- solo es una forma original de llamar a una profesora ¨puta¨

-¿Tienes algo mejor?-replicó Draco-esta historia es un clásico en Florida. Muéstrame lo que tienen los ingleses

-Escocesa.. soy escocesa-corrigió ella

-Uh -respondio antes de que Pansy les interrumpiera

-¿Que hacen chicos?-pregunto simpaticamente

-Contamos historias de terror-explico Hermione

-¡Vale yo me se una!,¡chicos vengan a escuchar algo que hará que hasta sus pelotas tiemblen!-grito llamando al grupo

-Mas de la mitad somos mujeres-respondió una flamante rubia

-Vale... en todo caso serán las tetas-respondió-sientense alrededor del fuego y tu Draco préstame eso-añadió pidiendo el telefono-habia una vez un payaso

-No me digas... ¿y mataba niños?-interrumpió uno- eso me lo contaron en tercer grado

Los demas concordaron.

-Vale.. quién puede contar algo mejor que eso -respondió Pansy indignada

-Yo-exclamó una voz interrumpiendo el ambiente

Pansy al verlo sonrió y dijo:

-Ron...¿tienes un relato para nosotros?


End file.
